Untuk yang Kuhormati
by Kyuutchi
Summary: Isi hati Nicol untuk orang yang sangat dihormatinya... Nicol POV.


Untuk yang kuhormati.

Main Character: Nicol Amarfi

BGM: Canon Rock by Jerry C nggak nyambung banget deh

Wew!! tepat jam 12 teng! ni fic finish!! mood lagi hepi neh...tadi abis nonton premiernya antm cycle 11 di channel V. Go Isis!! Isis keren abissss!! (lha jadi malah nggak nyambung juga) dikeroyok pemirsa

Ini fic juga berunsur unsur rada serius... serius deh... en jangan ngamuk kalo jadinya ancur banget banget. Fans Nicol jangan gebukin saya!! atu lagi... harap diingat ini fic gw nggak ada unsur unsur yaoi nyah lho!! wkwkwkwkwkwkwk... udalah... langsung baca ajadeh... intro author emang ga penting wew...

* * *

Athrun...

Masih ingatkah kamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu??

ZAFT... ZAFT lah yang mempertemukan kita...

"hei... kau orang baru ya? aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." sapamu kepadaku untuk yang pertama kali nya.

"ah.. iya... saya Nicol Amarfi... yoroshiku" ucapku dengan gugup, gugup karena melihat sosokmu yang begitu tenang, elegan, dan dermawan.

Saat itu pula aku sangat mengagumi sosokmu...

Lalu disana ada Yzak, Dearka dan juga Rusty

Meskipun kita semua berteman kita semua juga bersaing...

Terlebih lagi untuk memperebutkan seragam "ace" yang berwarna merah itu.

Kau selalu mendapatkan poin dan peringkat yang paling tinggi diantara yang lainnya.

Dimataku kau benar benar sosok yang teramat sangat sempurna.

Apapun yang kau lakukan selalu selesai dengan baik

Masih ingat jugakah saat saat aku putus asa karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan ujian itu dengan baik??

"Athrun, periingkatku buruk sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"Nicol, kau tidak boleh mengerutu seperti itu, kau akan menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri" ucapmu dengan bijaknya. "kau harus bicara kepada hatimu sendiri kalau kau bisa, maka saat itu kau akan benar benar mampu unutk melewati segala rintangan apapun"

Kata kata yang tak akan pernah kulupakan...

Kata kata yang benar benar membangkitkan semangatku untuk tetap mencoba dan berjuang.

Karena dirimu lah, seragam merah ini bisa kupakai dibadanku.

Lalu... saat aku hendak memulai konser pertunjukan pianoku...

Saat itu juga... ah... aku malu sekali... tak kusangka kau benar benar datang...

Coba kau benar benar memperhatikan wajahku diatas panggung saat itu...

Rasanya wajahku terasa panas sekali...

Tapi entah mengapa, aku menjadi sangat percaya diri dalam memainkan bait per bait tuts piano yang kubawakan.

Seakan tatapanmu menghipnotisku disana...

"Nicool..."

"Ath... Athrun...!" mukaku memerah.

"hei pertunjukanmu tadi bagus sekali loh!" puja mu sambil memberikanku sebuket bunga. "dari keluargaku"

"ah...te..terima kasih banyak...!" ucapku terbata bata karena gugup.

"kau benar benar hebat! kau bahkan membuatku membisu karena permainan pianomu itu"

Athrun... kau bahkan tak pernah melewatkan satu pertunjukan pianoku...

Tapi... tak jarang juga kau malah tertidur kan?? hahaha...

Oh iya... Athrun... dulu aku pernah berjanji kepadamu kan?

Kalau perang ini sudah usai, aku akan membawakanmu sebuah lagu ciptaanku sendiri dengan pianoku ini...

Aku ingin berterima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu dengan piano ini...

Tapi sepertinya... aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi semua janjiku itu kepadamu...

Karena sekarang...

Sekarang...

Aku sudah berada ditempat yang jauh...

Jauh sekali dari tempatmu dan yang lainnya berada...

Meski sangat jauh... aku selalu bisa melihatmu...

Karena aku ingin melihatmu...

Mungkin kau bilang aku memang bodoh...

Bodoh untuk mengorbankan diriku untuk melindungi orang seperti dirimu..

Tetapi aku tidak menyesal...

Aku senang... bisa melihat dirimu yang tersenyum merasakan kedamaian.

Kedamaian yang dari dulu kita impikan..

Athrun, dari sini... aku hanya meminta sesuatu yang kecil darimu.

Tolong jangan lupakan aku...

Tolong ingatlah aku selalu, sebagai orang yang sudah mengisi hari hari yang telah kau lewati dalam hidupmu.

Ingatlah akan semua waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama...

Semua kebahagiaan itu... semua keceriaan itu... semuanya...

Hiduplah dengan bahagia...

Dan...

Maafkan aku...

Athrun... aku hanya ingin kau tau...aku... sangat mengagumimu, menyukaimu dan menghormatimu...

* * *

**-END; untuk yang kuhormati-**

GEJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HWAAAAAAA!! kok kalo gw bikin fic Gundam mentok mentoknya geje semua yak??

review?


End file.
